Así no fue
by Caarla.Antoo
Summary: Edward si vuelve... pero no como todos creen. Final alternativo de Luna nueva, desde que Bella va a la casa vacía de los Cullen. ONE SHOT Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :


Sabía que debía haber ido con Jacob en vez de venir aquí, pero si la sensación de _deja vu_ era la clave, solo lo averiguaría en este lugar. Al fin apareció el resquicio entre las hierbas que yo buscaba. Apagué el motor del auto y contemple la hermosa casa color blanco.

Me bajé de la cabina del conductor lentamente mientras recordaba. Estaba segura de que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así lo hice. No escuchaba su voz aterciopelada en ese momento. Al parecer esa no era la clave de las alucinaciones. Había mucha hierba en ese terreno abandonado. Al parecer, las plantas no desperdiciaron el espacioso suelo.

Caminé por la alta hierba hacia la parte trasera de la casa. No debía alzar la vista, no lo debía hacer, no. No me podía contener. Lo hice.

Allí, en el segundo piso estaba la ventana de su habitación. El estéreo estaba en su lugar, al igual que el espacioso sillón y su colección de discos. Volví a dar la vuelta hacia el patio de adelante con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué había ido allí? No tenia sentido. Me senté en el porche de la casa y dejé que el dolor me embargara. No iba a dar vuelta hacia las ventanas, no. Si el resto de la casa estaba vacía iba a ser demasiado doloroso. Pero… ¿pero y si no hubiera ningún cambio? Los cuadros en su lugar, los sillones donde los dejaron, y peor, el piano en la pequeña tarima. Eso sería peor a que la casa hubiera desaparecido. Intenté resistirme a la tentación de darme vuelta, pero no pude.

¿Cuanto dolor más podría sentir? No lo sabía. Pero allí estaba todo. Los muebles, las pinturas…el piano de Edward. Me di media vuelta y me recosté en el escalón donde estaba sentada. Recordé todas sus promesas rotas y las cosas que me había dicho mientras yo pensaba que el aún me amaba. ¿Porque debía ser tan ingenua? Nunca había tenido sentido que me amara. El estado zombi había pasado, ahora solo sentiría dolor.

Me abracé con mis brazos, sentía como si fuera a caerme en pequeños trocitos. No fue una buena idea venir allí, sabiendo que esto solo me traerlo dolor, el dolor de los recuerdos, el dolor de mi alma la cual se la había entregado a él, solo a él.

Mis pensamientos frenaron en seco. Era imposible que estuviera escuchando esa melodía. Mi nana. _"Es una alucinación"_ me dije, _"No puede ser que la esté escuchando"_. Aún así era muy real, demasiado real para ser una alucinación. Decidí no esperar más y me voltee para ver de donde provenía ese sonido.

Sentado en el banco junto al piano, mirando con sus ojos negros las teclas, estaba él. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Imposible, imposible. ¿De verdad podía ser él? Levantó la mirada en el momento en el que comencé a jadear y me miró fijamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante algunos segundos, y luego se levantó. Caminó con su inconciente elegancia hacia mí y cuando llegó, me ofreció la mano y me ayudó a pararme.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Salí corriendo en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. _"Es un sueño, es un sueño" _me dije. Y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la cabina del monovolumen, el ya estaba ante mí.

-Bella, Bella, mi amada Bella-dijo, y luego me abrazó Me quedé muy quieta, dejando que me abrazara en estado de shock.

-Bella, amor mío, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.-dijo mirándome a los ojos

Me quedé en silencio, y luego dije confusa:

-¿Estoy soñando?

-No

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pedirte perdón por haberte mentido… No debí haberlo hecho, Bella lo…Soy un buen mentiroso, tuve que serlo.

Me quedé helada y el me sacudió por los hombros para que relajara mi postura.

-¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero tú tienes parte de la culpa por haberme creído tan rápido.-hizo un gesto de dolor-Eso fue… insoportable

-¿Qué dices?-pregunté

-Bella, yo nunca te dejé de amar. Solo te dejé para que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir la vida como una mujer normal. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que tú estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Solo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera… o necesite. Todo lo que yo quiero o necesito es estar contigo y sé que nunca volveré a tener las fuerzas suficientes para marcharme otra vez.

-Lo sabía-sollocé-¡Sabía que estaba soñando!

-Eres imposible-comentó y soltó una carcajada breve, seca y frustrada- ¿De que manera te puedo explicar para que me creas? No estás dormida. Estoy aquí y te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Cada segundo que estuve lejos estaba pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo desde las comisuras de mis ojos.-No me crees, ¿verdad?-susurró, con el rostro aún mas pálido de lo habitual-Puedo verlo incluso con esa luz en tu rostro. ¿Por qué crees en la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras. Siempre lo he sabido.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron

-Te probaré que estás despierta

Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos manos de hierro, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté mover la cabeza hacia otro lado

-Por favor, no lo hagas…-susurré

-¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hacho demasiado daño?¿Es acaso porque has cambiado, como te dije que hicieras? Eso sería… bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor, solo dime ahora si puedes quererme o no, después de lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?

-Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

-Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

En ese momento su boca estuvo sobre la mía y no pude evitarle. No solo porque era mil veces más fuerte que yo, sino porque mi voluntad quedo hecha polvo cuando se encontraron nuestros labios. Le devolví el beso latiéndome a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, murmuró en mi oído:

-A propósito, no voy a dejarte.

…...


End file.
